Help!
by JCdude
Summary: A story about patience and love that is about to be discovered...
1. English Assignment

Chapter Uno

"Oh come on Miyu! This English assignment isn't as hard as you think it would be if you just concentrate." Kanata said, trying to keep his patience at pace. Too bad for Miyu though, she misunderstood what Kanata said and thought that he was bragging about his academic _abilities_.

"I know you're smart Kanata. That's why you easily understand all this stuff!" Miyu said impatiently.

"Look at my examples on your notebook. At least try to analyze it. What is the error there?"

'_**The crowd was already for their night outing.'**_

Miyu pondered and pondered and melted her eyes on the sentence. "_Darn! I wonder what's wrong in this sentence"._ She said to herself. Her head began to drift to other ideas such as _"I wonder what Nanami is doing right now?" _or _"I think I might get myself some hot chocolate right after Kanata tells me the right answer to this question."_

"MIYU!" Kanata yelled.

"What? I am thinking about the answer. Is that wrong?"

"Thinking about the answer is not wrong but thinking about hot chocolate is a no-no right now."

"_Man! This guys a psycho!" _Miyu thought.

"Don't you still get the answer? It's right there. It might even bite your eyes out."

"Shut up, Kanata!"

"Get it right, Miyu!"

The two youngsters were arguing loudly as usual and their noise could be heard throughout the whole temple. Echoes here and there until finally their echoes reached baby Ruu's room. The little innocent alien baby woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Mama? Papa?" he asked. The baby flew out of his tiny bed and out the room. While Wanya, Ruu's babysitter continued to drool over dumplings in his deep sleep.

"Miyu, I know it's a Saturday tomorrow but I have to get some sleep too you know?" Kanata said while faking a yawn.

"Then just tell me the answer to this question so the whole thing will be over." Miyu said. A wicked smile grew on her face. She was happy to know that Kanata was finally getting tired; that's when she knew that her chances of letting Kanata tell her the answer is big!

"I am not telling you anything." Kanata said.

"It's midnight! We all want to sleep!"

"Oh yeah? Then answer the question if you really want to sleep."

"Just tell me the answer please?"

"I've got a better idea."

"What is it?" Miyu whispered. She knew that when Kanata would say _I've got a better idea_. That meant opposing to her idea – an idea that wouldn't make her happy.

"I'll head off to sleep first. You suffer alone. I mean that is your homework, not mine. Well… Good luck!"

He then stood up and gathered his things. Kanata was nearly at the door of the room then Miyu threw her pencil case at his shoulder.

"Miyu!"

"Kanata! You're unfair! You're the tutor here and yet you're leaving me behind?"

"You just don't get it. That's such a simple question, Miyu and yet you can't understand it. So I am leaving."

They continued shouting and answering each other back but they didn't notice that someone was behind the door listening to what they were talking. Sadness filled in the little boy who listened to his _foster_ parents fighting. He began crying loudly and the energy made by his outburst threw the door wide open for both of his _foster_ parents to see.

Kanata was pointing at Miyu while the latter was getting ready to throw another pencil case at him – only this time, she was targeting for his head. They both had their angry expressions faced at their baby. They both looked at each other and immediately the same thought struck them: _Oh no! This is bad._ The baby waved his little finger in a circle twice and then everything began to blur.


	2. Where Are We?

Chapter Dos

_Where am I? _Kanata thought. He looked around to see himself in a world that had nothing that would be familiar to him. He felt the cool wind rush through him from his back. He looked back and saw a big circle swirling fiercely a few meters away from him. _I am lucky that I am not near that thing. I could get sucked up in there!_ He whispered. Then an idea struck him.

_Miyu!?_

His eyes began to look around frantically. _What if she's in the black hole? _His heart skipped a beat then began running as fast as a cheetah. Then he noticed that the black hole grew bigger by the minute. He saw rocks that were on top of each other and saw a figure of a woman hanging on it. _Poor her! What should I do to help her? _Kanata asked himself. _No! I can't. I have to find Miyu first but she's in trouble. Goodness help me!_

"HELP!" a young girl's voice was heard.

_Swoosh! Swoosh! _The strong wind started to make Kanata feel cold and uneasy. Then he decided to help the girl. He crawled toward the rocks she was hanging on. He took her hand and said "Miss, I am here. But do you have any idea how to get of here?" Kanata asked. The young girl then looked from behind the rocks and said in a angrily voice "You stupid fool! You shouldn't have gone here if you have no idea on how to save me and now that you've come that would make the two of us to be saved!"

"Miyu!" Kanata said cheerfully.

"Kanata? Kanata! It is really you! What are we going to do now?" Miyu asked.

"I have no idea. But just give me a minute then maybe I could think of something helpful."

"Fool! In a minute we could get sucked in the black hole!"

For once in his life, Kanata didn't know how to save himself and Miyu. He felt frustrated and angry at the same time.

"I have an idea, Miyu!"

"What is it?" Miyu said in a trembling voice.

"Just hold unto this rock. The black hole is not less then a meter away from us and any silly movements could get us sucked in. So here's what we do… I have my phone that connects with Wanya. Remember what he gave us in case of emergency – the phone that could connect anywhere? Well… Today's the best time to use it."

Kanata let go of one hand from the rock and carefully inserted his hand in his pocket. He took the phone out successfully and gave it to Miyu.

"Take it Miyu! Call them while I tie us in this rock with my belt."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"I can do it with one hand. Trust me Miyu! I can do this… but for now just please call Wanya and ask what we could do to get out of here"

Miyu looked at him with despairing eyes. She began to feel worried for Kanata. What if he doesn't make it through? Would that be a lost for her? Then she realized something. _I can't lose him_! She thought silently.

"Wait Kanata! How do I dial the number if I have one hand around the rock and the other on the phone?" Miyu asked.

Kanata stopped removing his belt and stared at her. She did make a point with her realization. He thought deeply for a while. He looked at the black hole and noticed that it grew wider.

"Just hold the phone while I dial the number then!" Kanata said quickly.

Miyu quickly did as she was told to do. Then she felt Kanata's smooth hand touch the tips of her fingers. He was quick and accurate so she knew that she could trust him.

_Whoosh! Whish! Whip! _The wind grew stronger than ever. Miyu's long blond hair began flying toward her face. Her nose began to itch but she did not take notice of it then later her whole face began to itch like crazy but she knew that she couldn't scratch her face.

"Miyu! Hold the phone closer to me! Your hair is covering the phone and I couldn't see any numbers!"

_Thud!_ The black hole disappeared. The two sat down while they were catching their breaths. Miyu instantly put the phone beside her and fixed her hair while Kanata looked at her for any signs of pain or if she got hurt.


	3. Sudden Realizations

Chapter Tres

"Are you okay?" Kanata asked.

Without even noticing his hands were on Miyu's shoulders, slowly caressing them. He sounded so sincere to her at that moment that made Miyu shocked.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said and pushed his hands away. When Kanata felt her hands on his own, he blushed furiously. _Why the heck am I concerned for her like this? What's wrong with me?_ Then suddenly he noticed that Miyu was twitching whenever she placed her knee on the floor. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once again. This time he didn't care if she'd pull away from his touch because he wouldn't let her escape his touch. He came toward her and checked her knee. "I said I am fine!" She yelled and pushed him away but he was strong enough to budge her move. The bruise wasn't relatively big. It was bleeding severely but it wasn't big. He began to worry. "Where did you get this?" he asked. Miyu looked at him and said in a low voice "I think it was when I fell in, instead of landing on the grass, I landed on a sharp rock somewhere there."

Kanata took his handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wrapped it around Miyu's knee. She twitched lightly while doing so Kanata tried to be as gentle as he could. When he was done, he noticed Miyu's hands were on her face and she was sobbing silently like a child.

"I am sorry…" Kanata said.

"Stupid! Why are you saying sorry?" she asked

"Because I hurt you…"

"How can you say you hurt me?"  
"You're crying…"

Instinctively Kanata took her in his arms and hugged her. He could feel his face burn but he didn't mind for him this feeling was complete passion. Miyu, on the other hand, was surprised at what he did so she just ended up crying harder.

"Kanata?"

"Yes Miyu?"

"What if I was sucked in? What would you do?"

"I don't know."

"Damn. You're not as smart as I think you are. Save yourself, dummy! You wouldn't want to follow me in the black hole right!?" Miyu said, hugging Kanata back.

"You're the dummy here, Miyu. Of course I wouldn't let you get sucked in."

Then the black hole appeared more powerful than ever. Kanata, who was near the rock, instantly held on to it and held Miyu's hand on his other hand, the wind grew stronger making Miyu fly up to hit Kanata. He held her waist tightly while she hugged him. "I am not ready to die yet…" Miyu whispered. "You won't die just yet…" Kanata said.

Then the strong wind stopped. _THUD!_ The two fell on the floor and as Miyu fell on Kanata, their lips met. Miyu was about to pull away when Kanata held her tighter and kissed her harder and sweeter. Making Miyu feel dizzy but she knew that this is what they both wanted for a long time now…

Baby Ruu laughed at what he was seeing. He loved seeing both his _foster_ parents get along well. He clapped and laughed at the same time. Isn't that cute?

"Master Ruu!" Wanya yelled from behind.

Wanya ran to look at what Ruu was doing and smiled. "Mind illusion eh? I like that idea Master Ruu. You're manipulating their minds into what they want to think about in the worst situation. These guys are romantic minded. Just look at them!" Wanya looked around the room and noticed a piece of paper lying on the table. He picked it up and saw this:

'_**The crowd was already for their night outing.'**_

"Hmm… another one of those home works of Miyu. I'd better help her before Kanata burns his eyebrows off her… again!"

He picked up a pencil and corrected the error that was on the paper.

_**The crowd was already for their night outing.'**_

The crowd was all ready for their night outing.

-End-


	4. Author's Short Note

Author's Short Note:

Well… Once again I've written another story and I hope that you enjoyed it. I've said this before but hey, what's wrong if I say it again? Don't be afraid to leave comments on my stories because each and every comment that you leave helps me become a better writer. Also… if you have suggestions, I am open for it too!

Thank you again,

JCdude


End file.
